


Between A Rock and A Secret

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity Ensues, Las Vegas Wedding, Marriage Law Challenge, Mutual Pining, Pining, Real Marriage, Secret Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: When Fred and Hermione wake up in the same bed, wearing gaudy rings, after a night in wizarding Vegas prior to Ginny's wedding when a letter lets people know of an upcoming law change, they're caught between a rock and hard place. But an idea is struck and a plan formed but how does one fake being fake married?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 73





	1. Waking Up Wed

Hermione had never been so hung-over in her life. Her head was killing her, her mind spinning, her mouth was dry, her body weighed heavy and something was on her hair. She groaned loudly, her eyes closed.

A yawn answered her groan and her eyes shot open, her face shooting over to face the familiar ginger twin. She turned too fast and felt her stomach turn. She stayed very still, waiting for it to pass. Fred was still waking up. He hadn’t realised both sounds weren’t him, she could tell. She was shocked and a little scared to look underneath the bedding.

She was awake enough now to know that she wasn’t dressed under the sheets. She pulled the sheet up a little more in worries and saw something so much more worrying than a lack of clothing.

A shiny costume jewellery ring sat on the ring finger…of her left hand.

Her heart raced and her stomach flipped. Her weak, still recovering, stomach.

“Oh god, I’m gonna be sick.” She mumbled.

Her words were enough to stir him. He hummed unaware before opening his eyes and eventually looking at her, his confusion increasing with every second and she finally looked him in the eyes as she showed him the ring on her hand. His eyes became saucers.

“My mum is gonna kill us.” He breathed.

“Do you have one too?”

His hand slipped up from under the duvet and showed her, laughing a little as he moaned, “Seems I do.”

Both rings were frankly terrible. Large costume engagement rings that they likely bought from a Halloween shop. She remembered snippets of the night but not much else. The joke was worse than not remembering; if it was a joke.

“That’s terrible. I’m getting up.” She grumbled, angry but a breath of a resigned laughter in her voice until she leaned forward. The world began tilting and her stomach was starting to give way.

“Jeez, Mione don’t, you’re na…Are you okay?” He replied, the two of them were so quiet it wasn’t an ache to hear him. She shook her head. He took more care getting up. He was definitely hung-over too and a little dizzy but nothing in comparison to the helter skelter Hermione currently felt like. He’d have laughed and joked at her expense but she would be sick in front of him and if he had to clean it he was likely to empty his own stomach too. Another time. He walked off and grabbed dressing robes from the bathroom, a towel and a glass of water.

There was no bowl and he couldn’t find the bin yet so a towel had to do. Sip by sip he talked her through having the water and got himself one. It took a while but everything eventually settled.

“So, safe to say, we had one hell of a night.”

“Do you remember any?”

“Bits, you?”

“Also bits. “

“What did you have? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that drunk, Mione.”

“Don’t know. Have a suspicion though. Did we drink whiskey?”

“Yeah. There’s 2 glasses and a mostly finished bottle in the bathroom.”

“Oh, god, no. Do you have chewing gum? I think I can taste it.” She shuddered. He passed her one with a sympathetic smile. She began chewing and instantly felt a little better. The mint drowned out the after taste of terrible mixing drinks. Her eyes closed and she sighed in relief. There was a soft soothing feeling of his hand in her hair. It was wonderful for a weak feeling woman like herself right now but she needed to warn him, “ Fred, no, you’ll get – OW!”

The ring immediately got caught in her hair and tugged her back, it hurt but didn’t feel too bad yet. She held his hand still. She sighed another breath to keep her calm.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Take the ring off, then get the ring out if you can, please.”

Slowly, with a lot of struggle and a little swearing for each of them they managed to get his hand and the ring out. He was about to lob the ring into the bin when he caught her hand.

“Dumping me already?” She must still be a little drunk she kept joking, “But seriously, Fred, I think we need that.”

“Oh, yeah. But Hermione, Ginny is going to kill us if she finds out.”

He wasn’t wrong. They had gone away on a stag-hen do before the wedding and if all was as it seemed got married drunk. They were dead meat. She nodded, feeling the same worries. As well as another, “And if George doesn’t already know he’ll skin us both for not saying."

Fred paled and nodded. He felt the ring between his hands, looking at the door and she knew immediately why. If anyone walked in and they had their rings on the jig was up before it had even begun. Hermione shrugged on the robe and walked over to the door and immediately locked it.

“Pass me your ring.” Fred said by the time she turned around.

“Why yes, Mr Fredrerick Gideon Weasley.” She mocked, raising her eyes at him with surprise at the order. He was amused but rolled his eyes at her. He transfigured it into a simple silver and onyx ring. She undid her necklace and slipped the ring on it, remembering to slip the pendant off later. She saw his, a turquoise ring on his middle finger of his right hand.

“So we have to keep it for now, do we?”

“I think so, never been wed before.”

“Me neither.”

“A first even for the most reckless of the Weasley’s.”

“Excuse me, Missus,” It was meant to be dialect nickname, he’d called most girls he knew and laughed it off when he realised before adding, “But Charlie cares for dragons… So you must admit it is one hell of a feat, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She rolled eyes and reminded herself to stay on subject, “Okay, so, we have a few objectives. 1 – find out who knows and doesn’t. 2 – find out if it’s real. 3 – go and try and get an annulment. 4 – do not let Ginny know for at least a decade. 5 – move to New Zealand in hopes of never being caught when she does find out.”

Fred fiddled with his ring the entire time and at first she wondered if he had listened or thought she wasn’t serious. No, she was Hermione Granger, he knew she was always serious. Especially when it came to her friend’s and his sister’s fury. She’d run away forever and ever from whatever terrifying consequences there were to their night of madness.

“Hermione. I don’t think we can get an annulment…”

She was holding in her anger, barely, “What?!”

She wasn't doing a very good job of it.

“Annulments aren’t a big thing in the magical world.”

She thought a moment, trying to thumb through her thoughts, “Divorce?”

Fred let out a low whistle then laughed. He nodded, “Yeah. More likely than annulments. But pure-blood attitude in government like it is now still not super likely.”

He was about to ask something but she interjected, “And the likeliness of this being a muggle shotgun wedding aren’t as high as you’d think.”

She was a mind-reader, he was sure but stopped.

“I know this sounds stupid but honestly for a while it would be great for our taxes.” Fred reasoned. She shot him a look. It was angry but not as angry as he had expected. They knew full well what it was like in the world right now, it was actually kind of a good point he was making.

“My taxes won’t matter when Ginny flays me alive and uses me as a quidditch ball.” She inadvertently pictured it and nearly heaved. After a moment she continued, “So, divorce. It’ll at least be easy that we have nothing to split.”

“You’re not gonna take a percentage of the shop?” He joked but he knew legally she could in part, in the wizarding world far much more so.

“I might ask for freebies forevermore. But no, I wouldn’t take a percentage.” She replied, matter-of-factly, feeling a lot more herself. He kissed her on the cheek and she blinked and looked at him, almost confused. It wasn't completely irregular, she was just hungover. She shook her head with a smile. “Right, now I just need to get to the other room to change…Without being caught. And we need to find that marriage license before we leave.”

He checked his watch and then listened closely to the door.

“You’re good. We’ll look after breakfast for the license.” He reasoned.

She nodded and quietly, heart racing a mile a minute, made her way to her room.

She shouldn’t have worried no one spotted her and she was dressed and having breakfast a good while before anyone else. There was only her, Ginny and Harry up when the letters arrived. They weren’t going to look at their letters yet but Hermione gasped, loudly.

“What?”

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This letter is a PSA to make you aware that as of December 31st of this year, compulsory matrimony will become law to combat the losses caused over the many years of war._

_More details will be given in the next few weeks._

_As a former war hero we expect a great example from yourself what the wizarding world can become._

_Kind Regards,_

_Chancellor of Wizarding Affairs_

“…I didn’t think that’s what wizarding affairs meant?”

“I don’t think it does but it being law, I suppose, maybe?”

“I…” The world was working against Hermione. Maybe this was a sign she should tell.

Fred and George came down together. It wasn’t a clue for anything that her eyes were wide as saucers. Everyone’s were. She handed them their letters and rubbed her neck, careful not to show or touch her necklace but thinking of the ring sat under her shirt.


	2. Surfing The Wave Of Worries

Everyone was sat at the table. Most of them rubbing their temples as they ate and read. Hermione had a wine in hand.

“You alright, Hermione? Bit early to drink.” Harry asked, his hand on her shoulder.

“The letter’s getting to me.” She explained.

“Drinking this early you won’t need to worry about the law. People will marry anyone black-out.” Katie Bell joked, enjoying her omelette.

Hermione choked on her wine in response. Most eyes were on her or Katie and she kept her eyes from rising straight to Fred by keeping them on the table as she choked. Fred had a water in hand ready to hand out to her, already chuckling. It had been a lucky turn that everyone’s eyes had widened to the joke so Fred hadn’t been out of place and he always was one for recovering quickly. She thanked him and sipped some down.

“At least it would be one problem solved but I’d much prefer not to marry a stranger.” Hermione responded, a smile slowly taking form on her face.

“Well, let me clarify, I’m taking my number for the queue now. A lucky person to marry you, Hermione. Though I don’t the idea of enjoy fighting Victor Krum for the honour.” Katie raised a water in a wine glass in a flirty joke. 

She bit back the response that she should tell Cho Chang that instead, she’d learned her lesson in meddling with Ron’s love life. Instead, she raised her water also and from far away cheers-ed their drinks.

“I for one am with Hermione’s idea, best to fix a hangover with a drink or two.” Ginny exclaimed. A subtle group groan started at her volume. Harry chuckled and placed his shaking head of ridiculously uncontrollable hair on her shoulder.

There was something about them that felt like watching an evergreen grow. From the moment they showed each other their true selves Harry being so much more than the boy who lived and Ginny proving to herself that she wasn’t just another silly little girl around Harry but The Ginny Weasley – the roots formed below them and no matter the madness of the world they grew together staying silly.

When times were hard and Skeeter made her way back onto the scene to terror her night and day they were the reminder that not every date was mean or a journalist in disguise and it was truly a blessing.

There was a clap as Ron interjected the moment and her thoughts with a spark of an idea, “Mocktails!”

Everyone blinked. Ginny uttered, “Ron…”

“Harry’s idea. We’re all off out to the surfing place, fake drinks until then.” That seemed to appease everyone. Harry was going to explain that it wasn’t a fake drink and thought better of it. 

Mocktails and breakfast was had and they went down to The Wave. It was one of the most popular places here, the magically manipulated waves were something to be reckoned with. The air sparked with their excitement to go, buzzing their conversations. They all seemed to be making bets especially the former and current quidditch players. Luna looped an arm in Ginny and Hermione’s arms in worry. As if she only now realised this was surfing. 

The Weasley men took this as an invitation to lightly tease.

“Don’t worry girls, we’ll show you.” Fred and George laughed together.

“I will beat you both with my surfboard.” Ginny growled. Luna seemed uncertain still.

It sparked a light in Hermione. She pulled a curl loose and highered her voice, “How sweet of you to offer! Me and Luna would be very thankful of the help but I think you insult Ginny’s skill, one of you is still a quidditch player…and it’s not you two.”

Harry turned confused. He let Ginny stand her battles against her family, standing with her when needed but he heard about helping Hermione and couldn’t help but be bewildered. Was he the only one who knew that Hermione surfed a lot? As Hermione walked with Luna with her and he turned to take in everyone and realised, yes, he was in fact the only one.

He kept it to himself for now.

Hermione laughed herself silly as she got ready as quietly as she could. She held herself together when the other girls came in. They were talking about how the Weasley boys were acting, Fleur seemed to be determined to show her husband who was the skilled one. She quickly changed and put her hair up properly. It would take a little while yet for the girls to figure out that she was quick at changing into her wet suit and she wanted out before anyone was in the pool.

A young Australian woman offered to help her and she happily declined but made her aware of Luna’s worries and that the rest were new to this.

“Will we be waiting long for them?”

“Oh, a while yet for both. Are we able to start without them? I would like to get a feel for the waves.”

“Yes, of course. It’s booked for the time slot so any time then.”

“Could you do me a favour then?” Hermione asked and began explaining. The look on the woman’s face told her she knew a lot about cocky newbies. She took it in a moment and agreed. 

Hermione practised a little and then waited by the side, wringing out her hair. It took longer than even she expected and she thanked god she’d recommended much more time than they’d originally planned. She got the heads up she swam into the pool, the magically manipulated room and waves starting up once more, slowly. She faked out wobbling her getting up, she was 2 practices in when Bill, Percy and George came in and she gave a worried wave. They still were sorting themselves out and getting some tips. The lady asked if she wanted to try put the moves together and she hesitated a moment, half to play it nervous but half because she wanted to show Ginny she was playing and rub it in Fred’s face.

Timed perfectly Ginny, Luna, Fred and Harry came through. She nodded. Bill and George were already laughing. She got to starting point and felt the right rhythm almost immediately. Up she went and rode the wave, swiping about a bit but feeling too proud to risk playing tricks when she wanted to show them what’s what. She was level with the group which had been growing by the second while she surfed when the wave got small and fast and was beginning to pass her so she dropped back down.

Ginny whooped and hollered so much Hermione nearly ducked under her surfboard. Harry gave her a little nod and a smile. The rest of them looked gobsmacked.

“Is that what you wanted to teach us?” She asked the twins, raising her eyebrows. Fred’s eyes narrowed and a smidge of a smile showed from the back of the group. He knew he was being challenged and far be it for him to back down. It occurred to her that type of attitude got them into inebriated wedlock. Before the blush could raise up her she splashed from the board, into the water and put her arm across the board as the instructors talked. A couple of sentences in they gave her pause to get out of the wave pool, she was glad not to interrupt and joined the rest of them. She went round back and ushered herself beside Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while, my sincere apologies because this story isn't gonna go through as many pauses as my other stories but I am an irish family lass (aka big family) , so we had to prepare presents to send over on time and then I ended up poorly after christmas. But be expecting at least once a week now although be sure to say if you'd like more frequency, definitely uploading a chapter on 13/01 as a birthday present to myself. Hope y'all like and thank you for patiently waiting.
> 
> There'll be a few holiday chapters before we really hit the reality of life under the law.


	3. Riding Waves and Lazy Rivers

They were given the run through and began attempts in batches, quickly becoming evident it wasn’t as easy as Hermione had just made it look.

“When were you gonna tell me you could surf?” Ginny asked. Luna looked to be investigating watching which either meant she was seeing many things they could not or was trying to gauge how to do it herself.

“In my defence, I didn’t realise you didn’t know. Just now though, I couldn’t let them get away with it.”

Luna not listening to them at all wondered off and went with the new batch. Fred and George came out the wave pool. She was annoyed to say she was impressed by their attempts. In a win for the women Bill went face first into the water with his Veela wife coasting casually past him.

Everyone seemed to be doing well for beginners or at least not well practiced but not great. That wasn’t the point though. The point was for fun and that was definitely exceeding already high expectations.

Before long, Ginny couldn’t wait any longer and joined in. The twins sat behind Hermione.

“What is it you devils want?” She asked, holding down a smile.

“Aww, Mione, do you think so ill of us?”

“Often, yes.”

“Do you hear that, George? She thinks of us, often.” 

That was it, there was only so much biting back literal fiery Hermione could take, “I think of you whenever I drink bitter hot chocolate. Give off the illusion of sweetness but terribly disappointing.”

They acted out a fainting ruse to such terrible words and got her to roll her eyes, trying to hide a snort of laughter.

“Sufficient lashing out?” George asked.

“Or would you care to injure us more?” Fred followed up, his eyes on her for only a moment.

“…Possibly.”

“We’ll loop back round to it if need be. But onwards, as the most skilled of us here. Who is the best?” Fred asked.

“Of you two or everyone here?”

“Both.” Answered George.

“Well, best other is likely Charlie. Oliver’s trying too hard but I’d keep an eye out for when Ginny and Ron get up properly. And for you two,” Her hand raised to play with her necklace only to remember it was under the wetsuit, “George.”

“See, I told you.” George answered, air punching. Under the guise of shock a conversation between eyes took place in less than a moment. The slightest twinge of the left corner of his lips let her know he spotted she’d reached towards the ring and didn’t want him to see, her eyes narrowed in being spotted and held steady. He immediately reverted into puppy dog but she could see the smugness in them. As soon as he finished air punching, George reached out his hand to Hermione’s shoulder, “Don’t allow yourself to be charmed, Mione, you are a good and honest witch.”

“Don’t worry, George. I will never fall victim to the charm of Frederick Gideon Weasley.” She replied, lying.

Fred deflated playfully as George replied, “Bad luck, Forge, but you are defeated.”

“Well, the way to improve is practice and I for one can’t wait to be back in any longer.” Hermione answered and went back to the pool.

Ron was the one to watch out for. Ginny’s competitive streak was distracting her, keeping her from being too good. Ron rode the wave like a natural. A starting natural but a natural nonetheless. By the twins new concerted efforts it was obvious they noticed too. 

Hermione focused on herself and on not hitting anyone when she did ride the wave.

They were all getting the hang of it by the time the time slot finished. They headed back to the hotel and got ready for a day and night of ridiculousness that contained one more sober activity but apparently a given in either Vegas. The gondolas in Little Venice. 

Harry and Ginny had their own and as if in combat of being too soppy seemed to immediately back and forth on the pros and cons of having a picnic on a gondola. They didn’t have any food with them there.

“But apparently that’s not the point.” Luna added when they were too far away to be heard, lip reading. The rest of them chuckled.

It was decided couples would be in lone gondolas and the rest of them would decide. With an arm around Angelina, George peaced-out to the queue to allow the singles to talk between themselves, laughing at his poor twin.

Hermione needed to speak with Fred before they got drunk again but couldn’t figure out how to get him alone before then, especially with this. Luck seemed to be on her side though, a rock paper scissors put them together and even alone on a gondola.

Once they were out on the canal they both looked round for everyone else, subtly. Primarily not forgetting Luna’s ability to read lips but thankfully she was in a boat out of shot.

“Right, first of all, how dare you curse us?” She whispered angrily.

“How?” He kept his tone hushed.

“You said it would be good for tax and not hours later we get a letter.”

“That’s just bad timing.”

“How very convenient.”

“Second of all?”

“Second of all, did you find it?”

“Yeah. The certificate’s in the room, I put it in the safe.”

“You’re a saint.”

“Mione, you’re gonna give me whiplash.”

“Thirdly,…”

“Thirdly, we need to line it up that we get married so no one catches on.”

“Exactly.”

“Great minds do think alike. I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me, who was really better at surfing out of the two.”

She stared at him, she didn’t want to back down but she wanted to hear this idea, “You were. But don’t mistake better for being good.”

“My bride, she wounds me.”

“Shhhh.”

“Alright, alright. My idea is come by at Sunday lunch after the wedding in tears and blubbering. Just think about marrying Crabbe and Goyle, I’m sure it will come quickly enough. I will console you and we’ll be like hmm, we should wed before I’m wed to Romilda Vane…that woman buys too many love potions. Anyway, we’ll ‘wed’ and that takes us off the proverbial mix and match, Ginny never has to know.”

“But how does that help us get divorced?”

“Luna’s catching up.”

“Okay so where are the boys finishing their night off?” She asked, pretending to notice Luna after the fact and waving. She either wasn’t paying attention or wasn’t waving back. Hermione turned back to Fred.

“Don’t know yet.” Fred answered, knowing she was only asking him to answer again but disguised.

“Same with the girls. Burn the bridge when we come to it?”

“That’s unlike you, smarty pants.” He teased.

“Unmitigated circumstances.” She retorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last half an hour of my birthday still qualifies as my birthday so uploaded on time, hope you like it! Stuck in Vegas for a while but for too long but I'm a sucker for slow burns - fortunately more planned than my ultimate slow burn but one all the same. But will slick drinks loosen lips in the next chapter? Find out next time on ... okay I was copying a POP Kids advert I used to watch. Anyway, hope y'all doing well.


	4. Through Alcohol Tinted Eyes

They tipped the gondola man, a lot.

And then gathered as a group. Unlike the night before they split the girls and boys to go drink in different places.

Hermione mentally noted to stop speaking suggestions into the universe.

At least she couldn’t do it twice. She hoped.

As they arrived at the first bar she figuratively and literally let her hair down, drinks came and went fast and songs blurred into one another. She didn’t enjoy coming out a lot but when it was fun, it was really fun. Even the drinking games made logical sense.

Hours slipped by like sand and nighttime descended upon them. They strolled from bar to bar and in the back of her mind she was thankful that there were bonuses to being a war hero. It began to make sense how she had gotten so drunk the first day; especially since all of them had been together.

She had had one or two waters already and had had the bonus of persuading Ginny too by reminding her she couldn’t be the most cool bachelorette that had ever existed if she was ill in the alleyway. 

For now at least her worries melted away. 

Very late became very early and her head spun and so did the room. Another water from the bartender and even with the first sip she could focus on the new nightclub abit more but it was all very manic and confusing for someone drunk and tired.

“Hey there, stranger.” Slurred someone.

She turned. Wow, why was Fred always so pretty? Wait what was he doing here?

“First answer; plenty of shots and and …and cos I let my hair grow out just the tinsiest little…ickle bit. Second; I been here ages, what about you?”

She was far too drunk to be embarrassed, even as the water sipped sobriety into her thoughts and so was he by his repetition, stuttering and drunk smile said. 

“Ages and ages. Like 10 minutes.” Hermione sing-songed and Fred nodded wisely.

His presence felt comforting but duty called and he was away before she knew it with soft drunken smiles in place of waves with their full hands.

Another drink down and somewhere in the booth Hermione mumbled, “Oh, by the by, the boys are here.”

“Oh I want to dance with Harry!” Ginny stood up and was away.

“You okay, Hermione?” Angelina asked.

“I haven’t been this drunk since yesterday. And I’ve never been that drunk!”

“Okay, we’ll find George and we’ll get you back to the room, yeah?”

She yawned and nodded, thankful to be leaning on the sweet woman.

Angelina watched around and noticed Fred slipping past.

“Oi!”

Hermione’s eyes flickered up, “That’s Fred.”

“I know that,” she paused, “how do you?”

“Always has.” He shrugged.

“But she’s wasted.”

“Makes two of us!” He put his hand up for a hi-5 and Hermione goofily threw her hand and missed. Like a joke between the two of them they giggled. Angelina shook her head and kept looking for her own partner in crime. He came to grab Fred.

“Brilliant. Love, I need help getting Hermione back. Make it worth your while.”

“Say no more.” He winked at her. Then considered something as the saner of two twins, “Do you have a few?”

“Yeah, we have a few, you?”

“Yeah.”

“Time to herd them out. Tell Ginny we’re off but she and Harry can stay.” They both nodded and Angelina went to go tell Harry and Ginny while George gathered the other drunks to where Fred and Hermione lazed about.

“Hey, Mione, room spinning to you?”

“Yep.”

He looked at her and chuckled at the blurriness as she went in and out of focus, for a moment so close he could kiss her. 

Then somehow both of them were being woke up by Angelina and George.

Most of the party was staggering back to the hotel apartment slowly but surely. It took a while but they made it back altogether.

For most of them the world never stopped spinning and it didn’t change back in their rooms. For George and Angelina, it was finally alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was a day later than intended but I finally sent a uni application, chapters up soon


	5. Recipients

The day was slow but enjoyed before they made their way back home. Hermione had decided to never drink again and spent her time waiting for the water and the potion to take effect half asleep on Oliver Wood’s shoulder. Some came to bit by bit, others lightly took the mick out of the ones who were. 

When the potion took effect it was like waking up twice. She was a little groggy but more hydration helped. She couldn’t help the feeling that someone was going to come up and ask her about her and Fred. Apparently even drunk beyond comprehension she could keep her mouth closed. Another reason she could never allow herself to drink again though. 

Packing what little they had brought was quickly done and they went about sightseeing for the day. They avoided each other most of the day, she was thankful and reminded herself she was doing the same to him so to not worry that he was mad with her. That was annoyingly harder than intended for a woman so logical. 

Then they took a photo altogether and headed back home.

Much, much later she arrived in her little flat to find another letter.

It had a pink seal. Her blood turned cold but she reminded herself that her worries were unfounded, that woman was gone. For a long time. 

It was a letter about the upcoming law. It wrote how as war heroes they were to be expected to move quicker than anyone else, how her letter of chosen suitors was to come next week, how they were expected to marry prior to the law instituted or on day of to help the country take the new way for their safety and growth. A required medical examination prior to it. She assumed either she or Ron would become their figurehead and needed to be able to produce. Rather like rats. There was a small segment of application of current partner or claiming of marriage but Hermione was well known so they assumed and it was barely two sentences.

She felt sick. She knew the ministry had been panicking recently but this seemed extreme. The next page was a page seemingly only for her, she could tell from the language. It was a report of the UK Wizarding World at present time. Numbers were much smaller than expected. People had moved, many sustained psychological or physical wounds from the war that left them without having children. Less magical children were being born. They wanted to give her evidence they knew she would ask for.

She scanned all of it again, checking her deadlines. She had significantly less time than first expected, and she had only had months before. Her deadline for application was Ginny and Harry’s wedding. This was not a mistake, someone high up, Clarisse Joles, had been toe to toe with Harry a few times. Her job was a lot to do with tourism and had decided that the best way to advertise them being a viable place to visit again was downplay the severity of the war. This was never going to sit right with any of them but both Harry and Hermione had debated finally taking up the offer in government to battle it out.

It was something that had always been wanted of most of them and jobs sat precariously should they want to join but all had decided that giving their childhood to the fight had been far more than enough effort to give in helping. Of course choosing that had meant this had happened. Sweet words, a date changed that didn’t effect the general public but was letting everyone in the know be aware that her and Harry’s problem was now personal.

She couldn’t stretch her word as far as making it before the wedding, especially as their wedding and marriage was in fact, great for tourism. But she could interfere.

Had she not married on holiday of all places the intent was to be distraught in the build up, ruining their big day or just the pressure of such affecting the day. Frankly, it was cruel. That sparked a thought. She read again. 

She was right. Not a word about same-sex marriages. Plenty of words about reproducing. A few words about ‘temporarily’ stopping moving visas. They were planning to force a baby boom to save their economy by any means necessary.

She had to find out who had and hadn’t received the letter as soon as possible. She thought of figureheads and flooed to Ron’s.

“Ahh! I thought you were a spider!” He jumped when he heard the floo go off.

“Why would I be a spider?”

“…I may have been watching an arachnid movie before you popped in.”

She laughed and sat herself down, “Alone?”

“I’m trying to be brave.” He said, after a moment.

“Ron, you’re plenty brave. Everyone has a weakness.” She replied, rolling her eyes to which he grumbled.

“Anyway, what you doing in my house?” He asked, grumpy he had been caught out being scared. Adults told them when they were younger that they were surprised they never had feelings for one another or dated. She realised now she was one adults were insane. They were calmer now but back then, they’d get along and then decided they’d had enough friendship time and fought regularly. It wasn’t like with… others, when they fought they didn’t have a back and forth, they got terribly angry and never backed down because both had grown used to having to be stubborn to get their points across. Their puberty and the atmosphere of the world at that point likely hadn’t helped. They still did sometimes and it was rather horrible when it did. She knew that would have been a card attempted to play on public affection for the change to put them together. She would have never trapped them both in that.

He looked confused, it was about time that she asked him, “Did you receive a second letter?” 

He didn’t answer but walked over to his kitchen table, picking it up and showing her. He came down and sat beside her on the couch, he seemed to umm and ahh uncertainly for a moment before speaking, “Hermione…”

Oh no. “Yeah…?”

“You’re my best friend in the entire world, you know that, right? But one of us would end up six feet under.”

“Oh, thank Merlin you said that.” Both of them sighed in relief.

“Definitely.”

“But I figured me and you would be the first to send letters to. We’re part of the Golden Trio.”

“You noticed the application date, too?”

“Yeah, Miss Joles work I’m sure.”

His jaw stiffened and he thought a while. He looked up after approximately a minute, “I’ll put my feelers out, you do yours and we’ll plan a meal out tomorrow. Henny’s, you know the muggle place at 1. We’ll tell Harry and Ginny it’s to plan an after honeymoon party. If there’s me and you this time tomorrow I’ll come to yours and we’ll brain storm.”

“Then we have to plan an after honeymoon party…”

“Already did.” Ron grinned though it faded as he added, “It’s horrible but we can’t let this get in the way of the day. That’s what they want. So, any time you’re feeling rough you can come here. Take a moment to chill out.”

She nodded, “I mean not too much, I’m not starting that rumour mill back up. But thanks. Same here.”

He sighed, his head falling back against the couch, “Yeah, I’ll probably need it more. I want to say I can’t believe they would go ‘oh you took being Dumbledore’s Army really well, so like you can do this’. I can believe it though. This shit is just…tiring.”

There was a moment of silence, she and Ron didn’t often hug and when they had, he had been the instigator. She was a hugger and so was he but there was a pact in not really hugging one another. She motioned him forward and hugged him close. She heard him gulp and sigh once more. He sounded angry, tired and upset but just like Ron emotionally mature about the situation. His true feelings would wait to be vocalised until after the wedding and likely after the after honeymoon party. There wasn’t much hiding done on Hermione’s side, she was angry but not as angry as she expected to be. She felt like she was in shock. She likely was.

Just because her choice had been selected before the law was informed to them didn’t make it any easier. It came with its own problems. She held Ron a little closely before letting him go. She told him she was going to find out who else.

“Hermione, you should be sleeping now.” He meant jet lag but with the sun shining brightly almost made her laugh. She felt wired. She couldn’t sleep even if she tried.

“I don’t think I can. Not like this.”

“Get some sleep tonight though, yeah? You’re supposed to be the brains and frankly you sound like a toddler when you don’t sleep.” He laughed then pushed her towards the floo, “Now, get out my place.”

She was about to argue because how dare he compare her intelligence to a toddler then looked at the time and remembered she had a lot of people to run through to find out and went on her way.

She headed home, then headed straight to the twins flat.


	6. Laugh All Your Worries Away

Permanent residence of Fred, semi-permanent residence of George. A constant work in progress. George and Angelina had married last year and had put down on a mortgage for a house that needed a lot of work but once completed would be ideal. When the house agreed with them they stayed in it, when another problem made the bedroom inaccessible they were back in the flat, or when George worked for too long on a potion. This worked for everyone and with a floo being set up especially from the house to the shop only accessible to the twins and Angelina it kept the twins as close as they possibly could.

“Hi all?”

“Hey, Mione. They’re at the house. Just me and you.” Fred responded from the kitchen.

She walked over, sat on a counter and sighed, “Thank Merlin.”

“Hi wife.” He smirked.

“Oh, shut up you. Anyway, that’s what I came about.” She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and handed it over, “For my husband.”

His smile faltered but didn’t drop until he began reading. He scanned first then went over again slower, saying nothing. Then he looked at the report. He read the whole thing carefully but rather quickly and looked at her quizzically.

“When did you get this?”

“Maybe half an hour ago. Do you have one?”

“No, nothing yet. I’ll send a message if I do though.” He looked then at the envelope and at the seal and it wasn’t until then that a scowl changed his face into anger. It went into concern again, “That’s a bad sign. Anyway, what does that mean for us?”

“I noticed that too. It means we have to change our schedule and our play. The date is bait. Obviously not there to catch us out but to ruin their day so I figured this was a Golden Trio slap. It was, Ron has one. I think it kills her not to be able to give Harry one.”

“So we have next to no time and no matter what we do, she finds out that we married before the wedding?”

“Yep. So new rules, I can’t go crying. No go, it’ll ruin the mood.”

“Obviously.”

“We can’t wait until the wedding, we file it too late she’ll go public.”

“But not too early or she’ll try to come and interfere. Then they’ll kill us.”

“Do you have a back-up plan?”

“No, I did it last time. Your turn…Wait here.” He indicated her to wait a moment, grabbed a bottle of wine and they began drinking little by little.

“Okay…so. New plan; similar to the old one but no crying, more logic. Start with Ron, we be like ‘only makes sense to pick someone who’s not a psycho or a stranger and then safe with the Weasleys’ then we take that to the rest when Ron picks his spouse we take it to the other Weasleys and explain that.”

There was a pause and a grin was on his face again as he snickered, “Great idea. I should have thought of that.”

“It’s why I’m the brightest witch of my age.” She teased, she didn’t want to argue - it was his idea, after all.

“What? Because you take already great ideas from other people and adapt them to a thing they could adapt to?” He murmured laughing as he drank some more.

She gasped and decided she did want to argue, “Excuse me, I’ll have you know…”

“Yes, Hermione Granger, I’m very aware you’re very intelligent; I take it as a compliment anyway, my idea is so good that it still applies.” He grinned proudly.

“That I shalln’t argue with.” She conceded and took another sip. She found him looking her in the eyes.

“Are you okay though?” The intensity held strength, she felt caught out and speechless.

“Yeah, just,” She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and middle finger, “Just tired.”

He knew without words what she meant and held her close. She collapsed into the hug. Her forehead rested on his shoulder and he held her hair. They didn’t worry about knots this time. They’d worry in a minute. She didn’t cry, she didn’t feel like crying. She just felt lost. His firm hold grounded her and after a minute she felt him kiss the top of her head. She squeezed him a little tighter. 

“Are you okay?”

“Honestly, Mi, I’m not great. But you’re a great hugger.”

“It’s the reason you married me.” She answered lamely. He squeezed her a little.

“Excuse me? Did you just joke? You? Hermione Granger? Joke twice in a few minutes? I will not have it! I’m the joker in this marriage. I am the witty one here I will have you know.” He teased her until he heard soft laughter.

“That’s all you’re getting. Two jokes in our entire marriage. All done.”

“Good.” He nodded. A little while past and they came out of the hug, with much less knotting problems this time.

“I gotta go check more people.”

“I got a potion to check on. But if you need to not be home alone you can stay in George’s room, you know.”

“I know, thank you.”

“I’m telling you that you look tired.”

“The compliments I’m showered with.”

“Didn’t say you weren’t pretty.”

“Charmer.” She replied, matter-of-factly and unimpressed as she rolled her eyes.

“Smart-ass.” He stuck out his tongue.

She stopped by the floo, “You know I said two jokes is all you’re getting this entire marriage?”

He stalled, sceptical, “Yes?”

“That’s me and you.” She smiled and flooed to Luna’s.

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been busy writing lots of different stuff but actually mostly this, for my sins, I will be uploading 2 chapters - this one and one within the next 24 hrs. Then I will update an average of once a week unless specified otherwise.  
> Hope you're all doing aight and that you like it so far


	7. Testing Truces

Luna had plenty of letters. But nothing about the early lead up. She didn’t go into too much detail and Luna was too busy looking after Lexawas to care. Hermione didn’t know what they were, she could not see them and right now had little patience for it.

Barely anyone received one. Neville did and she hadn’t seen him look so scared up close since he stood up to her in their first year. And one other person. She was ready to actually go back to bed and sleep – thank the powers that be she still had a few more days off work – when Oliver Wood said, “No. Draco was around here asking the same question though.”

Hermione took a deep breath. After everything, especially with his behaviour in the Battle of Hogwarts, standing with them all against Voldemort and then studying together when they were one of the few to go back, they had resolved some issues. She’d even helped mediate a Golden Trio talk with him to clear up a lot of problems.

This did not mean they were on great terms.

She knocked on his door.

Confusion was the first expression but as she pulled out her letter forlorn acceptance took over.

“Guess you better come in then.”

She went in and they talked, comparing what they knew and what they had figured out. Single was one thing but Draco was gay. They had both read the same letter. He was lost and out of options, she invited him to the lunch-dinner. She would brainstorm people who may have chemistry when she didn’t feel half dead.

They had been talking 10 minutes or so and looked her over. 

“How much sleep have you had since you got back from the Weasley party?”

“I haven’t yet.”

“Hell, Granger. Can’t apparate or floo like this. Have you anywhere to go?”

“Yeah. I’m not far, I can apparate.”

“And splinch yourself and break the truce, no chance. Where else? You could…” He trailed off and seemed reluctant, the couch was fashionable not very comfy but Hermione noticed neither of these things as she answered.

“The twins shop.”

“Yeah, you can walk two streets.”

“What about Daily Prophet?” She murmured, eyes blinking far too slowly. 

He was already helping her up, “Malfoy drags dead girl into the joke shop – worst prank ever. That’s what they’ll say.”

“Hope so.” She replied, arm looped through his to keep her walking but her eyes weren’t open, “I don’t think I could manage another Krum-Potter hellfire. Or any of the listless others.”

He didn’t reply for a while and she was more than okay with the silence.

“Was it really that bad?” He asked quietly. It wasn’t clear if it was concern or small talk. She was far too tired to let the truth be filtered. 

She tapped her head harder than she ought but didn’t flinch or stop walking, a humourless laugh pulled through her words, “Not good for old noggin, death threats at 14. Not exactly like I was liked beforehand.”

She half tripped on the cobblestones but continued upright so kept walking, not paying attention to her pendant clanging briefly against the ring. Draco finally spoke, “I never considered that.”

It was just a fact. He hadn’t. That was fine, plenty hadn’t. Draco and Hermione weren’t emotional around one another at all. No matter how civil or even friendly things got. It was too reminiscent of the manor. A time that neither of them wanted to think about.

“People don’t.” That was just another fact. 

“There’s a curb here.” He said and she stood up with a large yawn.

Soon enough they were saying the passcode that opened up the back of the flat. They came up more stairs and he knocked on the door. She was yawning again when Fred opened the door. He tried and failed to bite back laughter then stepped outside and scooped her up like she weighed no more than their weekly orders before he turned to Draco, “Come on in.”

“No, no, I’m…”

“Malfoy, don’t be stupid. Plus, it’s manners. Now come on in. I’ll make us a drink after I put this one down in George’s room.” He nudged her a little in his arms, Draco spotted the glint of the ring.

She stirred but didn’t wake, “Ugh, shut up.”

“You were supposed to be asleep hours ago.”

“And…?” It was hard to tell if there was supposed to have been more response but it was easy to tell from the long breath out then in that her body had given in to sleep. He shrugged and walked along to George’s room. Draco hadn’t meant to check but you could see the whole walk and layout walking to the couch. There wasn’t much of a dining area and the kitchen was too small to sit in it seemed.

Fred came back, “What drink?”

“Orange if you don’t mind. Need a level head at the moment.”

“Done.” He went to go pour a glass and a water for himself, then sat on the other couch, “How goes the therapy?”

“Pretty good, you?”

“Few teething problems at first but I got a new therapist. A lot better now.”

There was another beat of silence, “Did you get the second letter?”

“No, just the first.”

“Ah, okay. What’s with the…um…rings? I guess congrats are in order.” Draco felt awkward, he wanted to leave. Then he saw Fred’s casual expression get worried. Now he really wanted to leave, “The necklace, clicked when she nearly fell over. If I hadn’t been bringing her here and then seeing you and yours immediately after I wouldn’t have noticed.”

Fred paused for an awfully long time, “Something happened in Vegas…that’s known for happening in Vegas.”

Draco paused and waited for the timing of the Weasley joke but it never came, he fell into peels of laughter, “No way. No way! You? Sure! But never expected that from Granger. Jeez, the timing on you two. What you gonna do about it anyway?”

It was such normal absurdity that Draco had forgot, Fred didn’t want to drop the information back on him but there was no way to explain it, “With the law, the legislation has probably tightened… so we don’t actually know.”

The laughter stopped and he blinked. The law. The thing that made his choice anywhere from hard to soul crushing. That made an accident on holiday an incredibly serious occurrence that would tie them together for the foreseeable, if not life. He took it all in. Then he remembered why they were all away. He finally spoke, still blinking, “That’s …that’s madness. So I’m guessing I’m quiet until the wedding.”

“That it would. Until we say so would be desirable but before the wedding is essential. We’ve got enough on our plate timing our application so that we don’t have Miss Clarisse Joles ruining their day and ratting us out.” Fred replied. Being caught out surpassed his need to be polite but this seemed to be okay. Draco looked thoughtful and for a second he was waiting for the old snarky twelve year old voice that jeered slurs and made him want to jump over tables to punch. He took a deep breath and covered the hand that was holding a cup in white knuckles.

“Of course, of course, until you say. But…Regarding Clarisse Joles; I may be able to help.” Malfoy finally answered. Fred nearly dropped his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, within 24 hours - hope you're enjoying it so far! Now we're back in the thick of it.


	8. Location Hopping

“She’s old money and old magic but not from the UK. It’s not even her name. But that’s not my business. She’s new to that type of job, that type of power. She’ll be a massive name behind this programme. So, she’ll need a recommendation. You can use it to your advantage.”

“She has a few to pick from.”

“If Hermione’s right; you’d be her best bet, including Hermione herself. Plus Joles is far too vain about her own accomplishments to deny that a charismatic guy looking like he’s having the time of his life when they’re showing an approval rating. Which is what - a smile and thumbs up at the start and like 6 months in? And then maybe a year?” Draco finished explaining.

“And if she’s wrong and there’s more people that could take that place?”

“Come on, Fred. Don’t play stupid. You know you’re a massive name. Will be for the rest of your life. You’re a man who’s known country over for his fun, his easy going nature and charm. She knows she needs likability for any sense of power. You’re just the ticket. A smart man would make sure the application got in a week before the wedding so they couldn’t possibly claim to lose it.” He swirled the last part of the juice before drinking it, “But that’s your choice. As far as I’m concerned, you have my word. I’ve got bigger concerns than getting so wasted that you get married on your sister’s hen party.”

He was going to retort or be angry but he was right. Draco had much bigger concerns than if they managed their part. He conceded, “…It’s okay, you can laugh.” 

He peeled into laughter again and Fred joined him this time.

With that Draco was gone and Fred went to check on Hermione. She was sleeping like a log. He hadn’t been long asleep before and needed more. He tucked her in and went to his bedroom to catch up.

By the time they slept off jetlag it was the next morning. She was going to wake Fred enough to tell him she was going off home before any rumours started prior to their engagement, but when she woke up breakfast smells were inviting her out into the living room.

“Hey you.”

“Hey you.”

“Did you fall over yesterday?”

“Yes. I don’t have a bruise do I?” She ran towards the mirror to check.

“No.” A few more sounds of sizzling bacon travelled across the flat before Fred added, “Draco knows.”

“What?”

“He’s a smartass who saw our rings. But he’s okay. He helped a little regarding ideas and our approach to Miss Helium.” He said, meaning Miss Joles. Her eyebrows raised in response to his reply but a smile formed.

“Good. He really meant he was changing.”

“And that he had his own problems.” 

That she knew, it ached her. She looked at the necklace. She had meant to put the pendant somewhere safe and granted they didn’t have long before she would have to start wearing it on her finger, that couldn’t happen any more. She took the pendant off the chain and watched it a while. Given from her grandmother, it meant a lot.

She walked to Fred, “Hey, can you keep this safe?”

“Yeah. Sure. Keep an eye on the bacon.” He took it with care as she knew he would and walked off. He took something from the inventory. Emptied another thing. Walked over to his room where she heard shuffling but then the bacon spat at her.

“Safe.”

“Good, I think this is done.” 

“Me too.” 

He made them sandwiches as she poured them some tea and she tried to plan her schedule for the day on a spare piece of paper. She kept getting marks on the paper and eventually gave up. Then they talked about rumours of an island on a lake with rare components and Fred let in he was going to check on it soon. There was a curiousity about it all that Fred couldn’t leave alone. Maybe when all this stopped being so busy and she got time off work she’d ask him to go with her. She no sooner thought then he asked her. She agreed enthusiastically and they each smiled a moment. 

Hermione focused on finishing breakfast and Fred gladly just took in the morning.

“I don’t mean to just steal a spare bed and eat all your stuff.”

“But…”

“I am helping Ginny plan when Harry’s in work.”

“Go on, then. Get a shimmy on.”

“See you at lunch? Henny’s. 10 to 1 to have time to explain to Ron.”

“Course, see you there, Mi.”

“See you Fred.” 

With that she was gone.

She was barely home, washed and changed before she was out again. At Ginny and Harry’s house she was writing names for the seating arrangement, she had pretty great calligraphy when she took her time and was happy to help. Ginny started off the subject talking about things that still needed to be done. Hermione got her book and added it to the to-do. If it was recorded anyone in the party would remember but Harry and Ginny seemed to have object impermanence if it wasn’t written in the book but were on it with efficiency if it was. The oddest part of that is that they didn’t keep the book. It was just in Hermione’s general to do notes and she barely ever pressured them to do so but memories of school when it had been school had led them to immediately step into line with timings if Hermione was looking over it. She didn’t know if that was brilliant or terrible.

It was a couple of hours, mostly talking about stuff needing doing for the wedding and for the house and trying to lure out the after-honeymoon party plan before Ginny approached Hermione about the law.

“Hermione. The letter and everything, are you okay?”

“I’m not terrible. I’m not great but honestly it doesn’t seem real. I feel angry and sad and tired when I give enough attention to the fact it is real. But otherwise it just feels like someone will call me tomorrow and go ‘oh no, we were only playing, did you not notice it’s April 1st?’.”

“Just know it’s okay to be sad. Our day isn’t immune to the world.”

She cocked her head at Ginny in confusion, “Why should it not be? You’ve done such amazing things everyone else can go sit quietly in a corner if they won’t let you enjoy your day.”

“But you’re not everyone, you’re one of my best friends. You’re one of the Golden Trio. You’re allowed to be sad if you feel sad.”

“Thanks, Gi, but no thanks. This makes me happy and seeing you two happy makes me happy, I can revel in this instead. But lunch is almost upon us and I must leave you to cake taste with your fiancé, lucky bugger.”

“One last thing, Herm, whoever you choose – please just choose someone who treats you right.”

“Of course, Gi.” She replied. There were things she wanted to explain if it didn’t risk upsetting her. There was time for it later. She headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrelevant to anything but I've recalled I had/have a fear of Munkustrap from Cats 1998 and I implore you all to try say he isn't creepy as all hell  
> also Draco's suggestion isn't so far off the song Popular from Wicked but ironically only thought of that uploading now... Lockdown 3.0 is getting to my head primarily through theatre it seems  
> Hope you enjoyed all the same


	9. Warnings, Distractions and Delusions

She flooed to a magic shop nearby to Henny’s and gave the shop owner a sweet she had bought for her and a wave before heading through to a wall between the magic and the muggle world and walked the 10 minutes to the restaurant.

Ron was there and she was guided to her seat. By the time she ordered a drink and a meal, Fred arrived. He ordered and then sat beside Hermione both of them breathless and speechless. How to start? Ron looked confused that they were silent.

“So we’ve been talking about the law and,” Hermione started and Ron groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Of all the reactions this was not one she was expecting. He didn’t seem happy or glad or upset or angry. He just seemed irritated.

“Oh, for …” Ron groaned. He stretched and sighed, “Okay, okay. Never thought I’d have to have this conversation again. You know we love both of you dearly, which means regardless of circumstance you’ll be warned by mum as well as me. If you ever break each others heart it doesn’t matter who is blood and who’s not; we’ll take the side of the person who isn’t at fault. Should anything like that happen without severity we’d expect you both to still be part of the family, okay? With severity - you know exactly what I mean - the one in the wrong will be uninvited from events henceforth unless told otherwise where we would expect you to act civil… Bloody hell, I hate doing this again. It’s not to insinuate anything, you know, just – A warning.”

Both of them nodded and took in everything Ron said. They had wanted to laugh at first but as he spoke more it made more sense. Hermione asked, “Guessing you gave Harry and Ginny this talking to?” 

“Yeah. We’re the trio, Hermione, and whether you came into this family you’re still one of us.” Ron answered.

“Obviously,” Fred added before continuing, “However, still, to explain to you Ron, it makes sense for us. We’re pretty good friends, we get along and when we don’t we resolve it pretty well, she’s my emergency contact and having her close would keep from that being an issue with someone else, plus rather this than her matching with a Crabbe or Goyle and being forever sad. Being a renowned chill guy is really good for the people running what’s going on so it keeps from too much pushing and arguing and complaining.”

Ron seemed to weigh up these ideas and found them right. This wasn’t like his other time, Hermione had to marry someone soon and she wasn’t with anyone, there wasn’t a time to be falling in love just to find someone who would be nice to her come what may and as much as he teased them all Fred was always that. One last question, “Could you forgive each other if you cheated?”

“Yeah but if the marriage is for law…”

“Yeah but if we’re not really…”

“-if you became romantically involved together?”

That stopped them both in their tracks and they looked at each other, complex emotions riddling their faces before answering together, “No but I could be civil.”

Ron grinned, “Perfect, that’s the answer I was looking for. Welcome into the inner circle Hermione. It’s hell here.”

They laughed and finally relaxed. They had one person on board and ready to put more plans into action. That came after this dinner though. Neville and Draco arrived and they began their real subject. Finding the other 3 spouses. Neville seemed to understand the don’t-ask, don’t-tell straight away. He had no ideas for people though, the whole subject made him seem like he was reverting into his early high school behaviour. Knowing they shouldn’t talk about him first Ron discussed how he was scared of waiting until the letter arrived to see if there were names of people he’d get along with on there as there wasn’t long after that to get the application off. It was then that Draco said something that sparked an idea. Write their own lists; of people who wouldn’t be too terrible to be married to. Fred had no sooner looked at the nerves on the 3 men did he add that all lists had to be handed to him after and that he and Hermione would work out what they could from there. They brainstormed and ate and drank and attempted to get Ron to tell about the afterparty but he wouldn’t allow it. Draco had been a family discussion for the wedding, it was the ultimate test of the truce but had resolved to invite for the party. Despite Fred’s misgivings in the discussions he was glad to be proved wrong so far.

They parted ways after lunch and with papers in hand Fred went back to the shop and Hermione to Harry and Ginny’s place.

Harry was back and she continued writing out the names for the seating arrangement while both of them worked on homemade confetti poppers and some homemade alcoholic drink, they’d been working on it for a while as they picked the skill years before and wanted to flavour something special for the day. As the day went further on others arrived and all put a hand in to helping in favours and centrepieces and anything they could put their hand to. There were many last little things to do to be ready for the day and working together helped Hermione forget about everything for a while and just be with her friends.

A fair bit was done before everyone headed home, which helped as while there was 2 weeks left until the special day, there was plenty of work taking up helping time for most of them. 

Getting back home she made a cup of tea and settled into the couch. Now she was alone, she truly took everything in. It was so overwhelming. Her hand reached up to the ring on the necklace. 

It was odd to think this was a reality – not some fever dream. The law, the letter, the wedding, the night she didn’t really remember. Tiny pieces came back to her. Much slower than she expected but she never had done that before. Her eyes caught the open door to her bedroom. Distantly, she heard her and Fred laughing.

“Alley-oop! Mrs Hermione Weasley, welcome to the abode.” The words hit her ears; she could hear the joy in them.

“Mr Fred Granger.” She heard herself reply, stifling her own giggles poorly.

His voice turned breathy but full of awe, “By the hallows, you’re beautiful.”

She blinked and her place was only her place again. Was it a memory or was her brain fantasising to fill in space? She finally breathed. She took a sip of tea and thought on what to do for the night. Preparing for work tomorrow was a definite but maybe she should have a bath too. She put some music on - she didn’t need any more distractions tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying so far :D this is a little later than anticipated cos I did in fact need a distraction last night  
> do you think it's a memory or Hermione daydreaming?


End file.
